Camera Communications (CamCom) is the transmission of data using modulated lights acting as transmitters and a digital camera acting as a receiver. CamCom systems use custom waveforms to modulate light sources and provide flicker free communications. In some examples, CamCom systems can provide bit rates ranging from 15 bits per second (bps) to 20,000 bps in broadcasting links.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.